Girls Night Out
by ManateeMama
Summary: This story begins where "Heroic Measures" ends.


**A/N: Brenda and Irene decide they need a Girls Night Out. I hope you enjoy it and please leave your review.**

Brenda was physically and emotionally exhausted. And so was Irene Daniels. Thanks to DDA Garnett, they had presided over a murder case that had unraveled. Melissa Langner's eight year old son had died. And, even though DDA Garnett had heard Dr. Woods admit that he had faked suturing the source of the hemorrhage and deliberately allowed the child to die, he had refused to prosecute. His mind was conjuring up alternatives which he feared the jury would consider.

Then, upon hearing that the DA's office refused to prosecute her son's killer, Melissa Langner had taken things into her own hands and killed the surgeon. So Brenda and Det. Daniels had to arrest and process the mother.

When the paperwork was finished, Brenda sat back in Det. Sanchez' chair, looked at Det. Daniels and said, "This is one of the worst cases I've ever had. I am wrung out and if I weren't so numb I think I'd be sick."

Irene nodded and replied, "I hear you. I've never seen anything like this and I hope I never do again."

This time it was Brenda's turn to nod. "I think I'm gonna need a glass of Merlot. Maybe two. Maybe a bottle or two."

"I need something stronger than wine. Do you want to get a drink with me?"

Brenda was caught off-guard by Det. Daniels' invitation but she wasn't ready to go home yet. "Sure. Why not? We can console each other and maybe we can keep each other from getting too drunk to drive home."

"Let's go," Irene replied as she stood up. And then she remembered, "What about the other murder? The old lady?"

"Lieutenant Provenza can handle that. If he needs us he'll call." Brenda sighed then said, "Let's see if I have the strength to stand up." And after standing she asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"I like Feeney's Pub but I've seen a lot of DDAs there and I don't think I can stomach seeing Garnett again today. How about Sapphire? I don't think I've ever seen a DDA there and it's within walking distance."

"I've never been there but I'm game. Let's go." So they walked around the corner to the bar. As they entered Brenda looked around at the dark mahogany, the leather upholstery, and the tasteful artwork on the walls. She immediately liked the place. They found two stools at the far end. When the bartender walked up to them, Brenda said, "I'd like a huge glass of Merlot, please," as she picked up some popcorn and started munching on it.

Irene gave her order, "I'll have an Appletini."

When their drinks arrived, Brenda gave the toast. "Here's to lettin doctors get away with murder." They clinked glasses and sipped their drinks.

"Do you need to watch your time, Irene? May I call you Irene?" It sounded silly but Brenda still felt that she needed to get Det. Daniels' permission to call her by her first name.

"Yes, please do. And David is working that other murder tonight so I've got plenty of time."

"Fritz is at some sort of a meetin tonight so I don't have to watch the clock either," Brenda said.

Irene signaled the bartender and ordered another Appletini.

"What's in that thing?" Brenda was curious.

"It's got vodka, sour apple schnapps and apple juice. It's delicious," Irene replied as the bartender set the drink down for her and took away her empty glass. "You've never had one?" When Brenda shook her head no, she encouraged her. "Here, taste it," as she pushed the drink toward Brenda.

"Thanks. Ummm. That's so good. Bartender, bring me one of those."

As they were enjoying their Appletinis, the bartender brought them two more and told them that it was from two men seated at the other end of the bar. Even though neither woman thought they did anything to encourage their benefactors, the men approached anyway.

"What are two gorgeous women like you doing alone?" one of the men asked giving them his most inviting smile.

Irene laughed and fended them off saying, "That's probably the lamest pickup line I've ever heard. You'd better work on that before you try again."

"Well maybe you two lovely ladies could teach us some better ones," the other man replied.

"Sorry. We're both taken. And my boyfriend is a cop," Irene replied.

"My boyfriend is FBI and you don't look like good candidates for the witness protection program. So you're both in dangerous territory," Brenda added.

The men nodded. They knew when they'd struck out so one of them threw up his hands and said, "Enjoy your drinks, ladies," and they both went back to their seats.

When Brenda finished that drink and was working on the next one she started feeling talkative. "So, Irene, it's none of my business but I'm gonna ask anyway. How are you and David gettin along?"

"Good, I guess. He's a great human being but his personal habits drive me crazy sometimes."

"Like what?"

"He's got this habit of clearing his sinuses that's so loud. It's absolutely obnoxious. It sounds like a cross between a quacking duck and a bull elephant. And he hates the color of my sheets and bedspread. My favorite aunt made my bedspread for me. I love it and it pisses me off that he makes a snide remark about it every time he spends the night at my place."

"Have you told him that it makes you mad?"

"Yeah. I guess. I've told him that I like the colors and for him to knock it off. But he doesn't. "Oh, and he leaves his shaving hairs in the sink. I don't know why that grosses me out, but it does. I always thought he was so fastidious."

"I used to have a boyfriend who did that," Brenda said. But I didn't think I could say anythin because he was my boss." She signaled the bartender to bring another round.

"Ugh. Dating the boss. I tried that once. Never again," Irene commiserated with Brenda.

"Here at the LAPD?" Brenda asked, wondering if she was talking about Taylor.

"No, I was working as an accountant for an insurance agency. He was a pig. But, then, aren't all men?"

"Yeah, datin the boss was the worst mistake I ever made on a lot of different levels. Thank goodness I'm not doin' that any more."

"That's one good thing about having Will Pope for a boss. Who would ever date him?"

Brenda looked deep into her glass and said, "Yeah." Then she swallowed the rest of her drink in a single gulp.

Irene caught the attention of the bartender and ordered two more drinks and then asked, "Did that happen back in Atlanta?"

"No, that happened when I was workin in Washington. Before I became a police offsher." Even though Brenda was starting to stumble over words her mind was still functioning well enough for her to be both evasive and somewhat untruthful.

The bartender brought another bowl of popcorn and asked if they were ready for another drink. And Irene replied, "Yes, but I'd like to have a Screaming Orgasm."

"I've never had one of those so bring me one too," Brenda said. Then she giggled. "Well, I've had screamin orgasms but not the drinkin kind." She giggled again.

"I used to date a guy who screamed all through sex. He didn't even wait until he was coming. Well, he started out grunting but he moved to screaming pretty damn fast," Irene said. "He turned out to be a pig, too. I've dated too many pigs. Where are all the good guys?"

"Fritzi likes it when I scream," Brenda said and then added, "I once dated a guy who liked to snuffle around my breas... bre... boobs like a pig too."

"That's dis... disgusting," Irene laughed and Brenda joined her laughter before turning to her fresh drink.

"Actually it went beyond datin. I married the pig," Brenda was laughing so hard she could barely get the slurred words out and sloshed her drink onto her blouse. "I just made a mess," she giggled. "Bartender, another round please."

"If that was his only fault..." Irene started.

"Noooooo. He was a pig in other ways too. He was a selfish, controlling bastard." Brenda blinked trying to switch her focus from her fresh drink to Irene.

"I've dated a lot of those. Selfish pigs are the only pigs who ask me out." Irene was also slurring her words.

"David isn't a pig," Brenda contradicted her.

"I forgot about him. And his beard hairs," Irene admitted.

"Did you ever date a guy with a beard?" Brenda asked. "The first guy I dated in college had a beard. He was the first guy I ever slept with." She weaved back and forth on her bar stool and then felt the need to explain, "Before I got to college I was a virgin."

"I lost my virginity when I was eighteen," Irene slurred. "He didn't have a beard but he was another pig. I specialize in pigs."

Brenda remembered something else about him. "He had a little pe... pe... dick. Of course I didn't know it was little since it was my first..." She giggled. "But not my last." Brenda was starting to have difficulty staying upright on her bar stool. "Is this stool movin?" she asked no one in particular. When there was no response she said, "I think I'm a lil bit drunk," giggling a little louder.

Irene nodded and said, "I'm a lil buzzed myself."

"I haven't been this drunk since college. I think I'm gonna have a bad headache tomorrow," Brenda said trying to hold onto the bar with one hand and her head with the other.

The bartender walked up to them and asked, "Ladies, do you need me to call someone to drive you home?"

"Could you please call Fritzi?" Brenda asked, hanging onto the bar with both hands.

"Ok," the bartender replied as he took his cell phone from his pocket, "What's the number?"

"7-5-2... Ugh, no. It's 5-2-7...," Brenda stopped. "I can't remember." And she started giggling again.

"Then let me call you a cab," the bartender offered.

"No, no. Fritzi will come get me."

"I could call David," Irene volunteered but she dropped her purse when she tried to pick it up.

"No, don't do that. He's prolly still workin. Fritzi will take you home too."

"Do you have your cell phone?" It was obvious that the bartender had dealt with this problem before.

Brenda pulled her purse from where it was hanging on the back of her chair. After some digging she brought up her cell phone but couldn't remember why she needed it so she just stared at it until the bartender took it from her hand. He found Fritz in her contacts list and called him.

"This is the bartender at Sapphire. I have two ladies here who should not drive and one of them asked that I call you to come and get them."

"Hi, Fritzi," Brenda called out to him.

"Yes, Sapphire," the bartender continued despite Brenda's interruption. "Yes, that's right. Ok, I'll tell her." He handed Brenda's phone back to her and said, "He's on his way. While you're waiting I'm going to get you both a cup of coffee."

"Thank you, sir," Brenda slurred. Then she turned back to Irene and said, "Good ole Fritzi. He never lets me down."

"You're lucky. You got a good guy," Irene commented.

"Yes, I did. But so did you," she told her while waving her finger toward Irene.

"Maybe. If I don't kill him the next time he tells me to get another bedspread." They both started giggling again.

When the bartender brought the coffee Brenda gave him her credit card. She signed the receipt, then looked at her signature. "That's not a good sig... not my sig... That doesn't look like me." But she handed the receipt back to the bartender and dropped her credit card back into her purse.

While they were finishing their coffee Fritz walked in.

"Hi, Fritzi," Brenda said a little too loudly as she pulled on his tie intending to give him a sloppy kiss but he pulled away. "Don't be mad, Fritzi. Irene and I stopped for a drink after work tonight."

"So I see. And now I think it's time to call it a night," Fritz replied.

"Don't you want a lil drink first?" Brenda asked.

"No, I think I'd better get both of you home. Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk," Brenda said still talking loudly as she slid off the bar stool. Fritz caught her to keep her from falling.

Irene was only slightly more stable so Fritz took both their arms to steady them and they walked out of the bar. "I had to park down the street. Let's see if the fresh air helps you ladies," Fritz commented as both women wobbled down the sidewalk. Neither one of them caught the annoyance in his voice.

When Fritz's car pulled into Irene's driveway, David was there waiting for her. "Thank you, Agent Howard," he said and helped Irene into her apartment.

When Fritz got back into the car Brenda's head was back and her eyes were closed. "Are you all right, Brenda? Do you think you're going to be sick?"

"No, but I don't think I should have had that last drink. It was a Screamin Orgasm," Brenda replied as if that explained everything. "That was the one..." She said as she waggled her finger in front of her face. Then she continued, "I think I told Irene that I like it when you have a screamin orgasm. Or maybe I said you like it when I have one. I can't remember..."

"Oh, God," Fritz groaned. When they were in the house Brenda suddenly said, "I'm gonna be sick," so Fritz got her into the bathroom quickly and held her hair while she puked twice.

When she was finished, he handed her a glass of water and said, "Here. Rinse your mouth out." She obeyed and handed the glass back to him. Then he helped her out of her clothes, and into bed before getting ready for bed himself. But before he turned out the lights he put a waste basket by Brenda's side of the bed, just in case.

When in bed he looked at Brenda. She had already fallen asleep. "I hope you hate yourself in the morning," he said quietly. "We don't need another night like this one. I've had enough of those to last both of us a lifetime."

The next morning, Fritz woke Brenda. Her head was pounding and the daylight was piercing her eyes. She groaned and rolled over burying her face in her pillow.

"Come on, Brenda. You have to get up now." He pulled the covers down.

"I can't. Go away."

"Yes, you can. Turn over and I'll help you up."

Brenda didn't move.

"Come on, Brenda. You can sit up."

Brenda groaned and clung to her pillow so Fritz gently moved her legs to the edge of the bed.

"Come on. I'll help you sit up."

"If this is your idea of tough love it's not workin." But finally she rolled over and Fritz helped her sit up on the side of the bed.

"My head hurts."

"I know," he said trying to keep his voice low, all the while hoping that her head hurt like hell. "I put the coffee pot on. That should help. But you need to get your shower first," he said as he gently pulled her to a standing position.

Brenda started walking toward the bathroom. "I hate you, Fritzi. I need to go back to bed."

"I know. You can hate me all the way through your shower," he said as he turned the water on and got her a towel. Then he helped her out of her nightie and into the shower before heading into the kitchen to finish getting breakfast ready. Experience told him that she wouldn't be able to tolerate much solid food but that she needed to eat something so he settled on making toast. While she was in the shower he got out the margarine and jelly and set the table. Then he put the sugar bowl and the honey at her place.

When he heard the water turn off he put the bread into the toaster before he headed back into the bathroom. Brenda was standing at the sink holding her toothbrush. "Maybe I shouldn't brush my teeth right now," she said.

"Yeah, why don't you wait until after breakfast." Fritz remembered how putting a toothbrush in the back of his mouth stimulated waves of nausea when he was hung over so he said, "I have breakfast ready. Let's eat first."

"I can't eat anythin."

"You need to eat a piece of toast. Just take tiny bites. Then you can have some coffee and some aspirin for your head."

"Ok, aspirin sounds good." Brenda followed him into the kitchen and sat down while Fritz put a slice of toast in front of her.

"Do you want me to butter it for you?"

"No. I can do it." Then she winced. "I never knew butterin toast was so loud."

"Just nibble it slowly and when you've eaten half of it I'll pour you some coffee." Fritz's voice was low and he was also low on sympathy.

Brenda followed his directions and after she had her first sip of hot coffee she said, "I don't remember too much about last night. Irene Daniels and I finished a case and we went to a bar for a drink. I guess thins got a little out of hand."

"Ya think?" Fritz's annoyance was becoming evident.

She put her coffee cup down and rubbed her temples. "I never do this, Fritzi. I never get drunk."

"I know," he sighed, being careful to keep his voice low. "You usually drink in moderation. What happened this time?"

"Those doctors killed that child but DDA Garnett refused to prosecute. Even though they faked a video to cover up what they'd done. And Dr. Woods admitted that he allowed Nickie to die. So there was nothin we could do."

Fritz took her hand in his. "I'm sorry, honey. That's terrible." Sympathy had returned to his voice.

Brenda started to nod her head in agreement but it hurt too much so she just said, "Yeah, it is. But that wasn't the worst of it. When I told Melissa Langner about DDA Garnett's decision, she followed Dr. Woods to the parkin garage and shot him. He died so we had to arrest Mrs. Langner for murder. I guess DDA Garnett won't refuse to prosecute her," she concluded bitterly. She was silent for a minute and then stood up saying, "As much as I don't want to, I have to get ready for work. My squad is workin on another murder, so..."

Fritz stood up too and put his arms around her and just held her. She put her head on his shoulder and rested for a minute with her eyes closed. Then she said, "Thank you. Thank you for takin such good care of me."

"You're welcome. I've been there so I just helped you do what always worked best for me."

"You're wonderful." And then she smiled and said, "If my breath weren't so bad I'd kiss you."

Fritz laughed softly, "That's ok. I'll take a raincheck." After another minute he said, "If you're feeling better I need to get to work too."

Brenda nodded, "I'm feelin better. I'm just gonna take some aspirin and then I'm gonna get dressed and get into work. You can have your goodbye kiss and your hello kiss when I get home tonight."

"A twofer. I can't wait," he said as he put the dishes in the dishwasher. Then Fritz gave her one more hug, kissed her cheek, and said, "Bye," as he picked up his briefcase and his keys. After he left Brenda went into the bathroom and finished getting ready for work.

She remembered that she'd left her car at Parker Center so she called David and asked him to pick her up before dropping both her cell phone and the aspirin bottle into her purse. When David arrived, Irene was in the front seat wearing her sunglasses and looking only slightly better than Brenda was feeling. So there was very little conversation during the short ride to work.

When they all entered the Murder Room, Lt. Provenza was waiting for Brenda and asked, "Chief, would you like a briefing on our investigation last night?"

"In a minute, Lieutenant. But first I'd like to speak with Detective Daniels." So Irene followed her into her office. When Brenda motioned for her to take a seat, she sat and waited for her boss to speak.

First, Brenda shared her aspirin with Irene then said, "Detective Daniels, I don't remember everythin that we said last night, but I remember enough of it to be embarrassed. So I want to assure you that I will never tell anyone what we said." When Irene nodded Brenda added, "And that includes all the stuff I can't remember."

Irene smiled and said, "Thank you, Chief. And I promise you the same thing."

"All right, then. Our motto is 'What happens at Sapphire stays buried. Deep'." Again Irene nodded and smiled so Brenda returned her smile and said, "Ok. Let's go find out how the boys did last night." Then they walked into the Murder Room and into another day in Priority Homicide.

The End

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story and for your review.**


End file.
